Flores de Jazmín
by Sakuurachan-Uchiha
Summary: Una joven despierta en un lugar desconocido, tratando de recordar quien era se hace una promesa que no olvidara. ONE-SHOT KagoxSessh y un poco de InuxKik. Disfrutenlo y dejen reviews!


KONICHIWAA! TODO EL MUNDO e.e AQUI LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, UN ONE-SHOT, LAMENTO HABER DESAPARECIDO X MESES! ESTE MALDITO COLEGIO Y LOS CASTIGOS QUE ME IMPUSIERON ME MANTUVIERON ALEJADA DEL INTERNET X MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO PROMETO SOBRE LA TUMBA DE MI GEMELA KIKYO (?) QUE TERMINARE TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, AHORA DISFRUTEN! n.n

Dedicado a mi Gemela Kikyo Yagami (L)

**SangoxSesshomaruTaisho**

* * *

><p><strong>Flores de Jazmín<strong>

Se sentía cansada, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, quizás por la incomoda posición en la que hacia dormido. Mientras se desperezaba y sus cinco sentidos despertaban junto con ella, se sento y estiro sus brazos, se froto los ojos para quitarse la pesadez del sueño y noto que donde despertó no fue el lugar donde ella recordó haber estado, aunque no supiera exactamente cuál era.

**-¿Un bosque?-** Susurro mas para sí misma y como dijo se encontraba en un bosque, pero no era un bosque oscuro y tenebroso como si hubiera sido sacado de una película de terror sino todo lo contrario. El alba iluminaba los arboles y el suelo, dándole un aspecto pacifico. El pasto mojado ligeramente por el rocío mañanero daba frescura, la inmensidad de los arboles, algunos majestuosos e imponentes pero variados, desprendían ese aroma que al respirarlo apaciguaba el alma y completaba el paisaje como "único". Lentamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, sin rumbo fijo, pero en su interior sabía que tenía que caminar. Mientras lo hacia se tomaba su tiempo para admirar el lugar ya que no acostumbraba ver paisajes tan bellos. Al llegar a un pequeño lago, vio el agua cristalina, cuando se dirigía allí vio un árbol de jazmines, era muy bello, alto y lleno de flores, cada una hermosa y única, tal parece que era época de que florezcan, tomo una con su mano derecha, la acerco a la altura de su nariz y lentamente aspiro el dulce aroma de la flor. Acariciando los pétalos pudo sentir la suavidad de estos en las yemas de sus dedos, como si fuera la flor que acariciaba sus dedos y no al revés. Volvió a aspirar su aroma y cerró los ojos lentamente deseando detener el tiempo, coloco la flor en su pelo y se dirigió al lago. Al llegar se inclino para poder refrescarse y vio su reflejo en el agua, al mirarse en el lago sintió nostalgia, su rostro mostraba tristeza, sus ojos marrones apagados y la mirada vacia, ya no sonreía como antaño, pero al mirar nuevamente el árbol de jazmín sintió esperanza de poder sonreír y recuperar eso que sabia había perdido.

De repente empezó a dolerle mucha la cabeza y llevándose las manos a esta perdió el conocimiento y cayó al lago. Nuevamente despertaba pero a diferencia de la última vez el olor que sintió era amargo, como a enfermo... a muerte. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con que estaba en una habitación de hospital y vio una figura.

**-¡Aome!, ya despertaste, gracias a Kami**- Decía su madre notablemente preocupada.

-**Mama… ¿qué paso?**- Cuestionaba la azabache.

-**Tuviste un accidente y estuviste en coma mi niña…pensé que no despertarías-** Le informaba con lagrimas en los ojos. La joven lentamente recordó todo….

FLASHBACK

Caminaba con pasos apurados, después de todo hacerlo esperar traia como consecuencia una discusión que no tenia ganas de afrontar. Conocia el temperamento del peli plateado y sabia que al final él pediría perdón por hacerle sentir mal y la innecesaria discusión. Estaba por llegar al pinto de reunión donde había acordado encontrarse, la casa de él. Al entre abrir la puerta escucho la voz del joven, se oia nerviosa, y esucho otra voz, una femenina, dulce e imperturbable, la curiosidad pudo con ella y escucho lo que los jóvenes hablaban.

-**Inuyasha no podemos seguir así…ella merece saber que tú la dejaste de amar hace tiempo y que ahora es a mí a quien amas**- Le decía la joven con serenidad

-¿**Crees que no lo sé? Kikyo… pero no encuentro las palabras indicadas para decírselo**- Decía el peli plata con nerviosismo y llevando sus manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración.

La joven que los espiaba no podía creerlo… salió corriendo de ese lugar tan rápido como pudo… bajo la lluvia la figura femenina corría a toda prisa, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que le dificultaban ver hacia donde iva… pero su corazón no estaba roto como ella imagino que estaría al escuchar a Inuyasha confesar que ya no la quería… podría jurar que se aliviada y hasta feliz, entonces, ¿Por qué lloraba? Tal vez porque la persona de la que se enamoro hace semanas no correspondería sus sentimientos, si seguramente era eso. Cruzo la calle sin fijarse y lo ultimo que vio fue una luz…

FIN FLASHBACK

La joven abrazo a su madre y vio que a su lado había un jarron con flores de jazmín en el…entonces lo supo

-**Sesshomaru**- Susurro la azabache, nadie más que él conocía su flor preferida, ni siquiera su madre… entonces pensó que después de todo su amor si era correspondido, sonrió… así como había prometido volver a hacerlo.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta un joven de cabellera plateada ojos dorados, tan similares pero a la vez tan diferentes de los de Inuyasha observaba con cariño a la joven que había despertado y de su bolsillo saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, hace tiempo que quería decirle todo lo que sentía pero a causa de su tonto orgullo no lo había hecho, hasta que supo de su accidente y decidió que no quería estar lejos de ella ni un minuto más, sabía que su medio hermano lo entendería ya que el amaba a Kikyo. Aome miro hacia la puerta y ahí lo vio, tan hermoso como siempre, mirándola de una forma que nunca creyó que la vería, y entonces ahí lo supo, amaba a ese hombre más que a los jazmines.

* * *

><p>Se me ocurrió hace tiempo, lo hice como un trabajo para literatura en mi colegio e.e y lo adapte un poco ya que originalmente no era asi, espero que les guste! :B<p>

**SangoxSesshomaruTaisho**


End file.
